A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to visual display devices of the type which are intended to provide entertaining aesthetic effects, or for use in advertising to attract attention to products and venues in the vicinity of the display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus which propels millimeter-size, lightweight plastic beads into the air in symmetric curved trajectories which simulate the motions of water droplets in water fountains, the height of the trajectories being variable in a wide variety of programmable and/or sound activated geometric arrangements and patterns; the airborne beads are optionally illuminated with lights of programmable colors, intensities and sequences to create a light show.
B. Description of Background Art
There have been disclosed display devices which propel small particles or beads into upwardly directed paths above a base to produce an attention attracting visual display. For example, Watkins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,625 discloses a display device for recirculating phosphorescent beads through a transparent tube or hollow sphere, the latter version having cascaded funnel-shaped collector rings which terminate in a single inlet tube to the fan enclosure.
Sena et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,169 discloses a novelty display device which uses the blades of a motor-driven fan to propel polystyrene particles upwards through a vertical tube which has at the upper end thereof an elbow that directs a horizontal stream of particles entrained in an air stream over an upper horizontally disposed, perforated baffle plate. Particles fall through the perforations and progress downwardly through various visual elements such as miniature tree models located behind a transparent window of the device. The particles land on top of a catch basin which has the shape of a hollow ramp which slopes laterally upwards from an air inlet opening to an enclosure for the fan. The particles either slide down the upper surface of the catch-basin ramp, or fall through perforations in the upper surface of the ramp, and are drawn into fan enclosure inlet opening.
Sharp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,500 discloses a transparent column which encloses between upper and lower perforated screens thereof a quantity of polystyrene beads levitated by an upwardly directed air stream produced by an electric motor-driven blower fan located in a base of the device below the lower screen.
None of the foregoing prior art references discloses or suggests a visual display apparatus which is capable of producing visual effects that simulate the appearance of water fountain jets that can be rhythmically varied in height to produce “dancing waters” visual effects. The present invention was conceived to provide a recirculating levitated beads, fountain-type display which simulates the appearance of multiple water fountains, the height and illumination of which are varied in time under program control and/or ambient sound levels.